Zetsu's new flower
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: a girl with no one to talk to but the flowers and a boy who IS a 'flower'


average.

average is all ive ever been.

once i lived in an average village and i took on average missions because i only had average strength, stamina, and inteligance. i looked average; very plane jane. brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, average height maby a little shorter. the only other thing is that i had a scar on my shoulder, but even that was covered up by a black t-shirt. a plane black t-shirt and dark green shorts with dark purple shoes. thats what i always wore.

not any more though, now i wear red clouds. whats the big deal you ask? well, if you didnt know, the Akatsuki wear black cloaks with red clouds. a group of 'S' ranked rouge ninja who look for the tailed beasts. youre probably thinking 'how the hell did she get in the Akatsuki with only _average_?'... well i like flowers.

i sat surrounded by every color i could ever imagen. i loved being in this field whene i didnt have a mission, it was warm and piecefull and no one else knew about it. the only thing id ever been good at was finding things.

i skimmed my hand over some of the wild flowers, "i wish i looked like you. so simple, yet beautifull." yeah, i talked to the flowers. they were more or less my diary. "youre so colorfull, and all i resimble is mud and grass... if that." i pulled out my sketchbook and started to draw my surroundings, my sketchbook was full of thingslike that, some times it was caves or woods or my room but mostly it was filled with flowers. i found myself drawing something strange, i looked up to see it wasnt just my hand having a mind of its own, i saw a human flower. more like a venus fly trap eating a human was a better description. i stared at what looked like a man, he was talking but he was to far away for me to hear him. maby he was under some kind of genjutsu or ninjutsu? i closed my book and started to walk over to him.

"STOP!" he yelled, i could see yellow eyes piercing holes threw me. i stopped dead in my tracks.

"are you ok?" i called out to him. he only glared at me for the longest time, i opened my mouth to ask again but he spoke before me,

"you stepped on them... you killed them."

i didnt get it

"the flowers, you killed them!"  
>my expression turned to realisation,"oh no, im sorry, i didnt mean to. i just wanted to make sure you were alright. are you lost?"<p>

he started talking tohimself again, 'maby hes crazy?' i thought, untill he started to sink into the ground. "genjutsu?"

"what are you doing here?" a voice said from behind me, i spun around to see the flower man inches behind me. "who cares, we should just eat her." "no... we just ate befoe we came here... lets take her home with us." "no, leader-sama wouldnt like it, we should just eat her. im still hungry any way." he really was talking to himself. as scared as i was i couldnt help myself, i had to touch the 'flytrap' that surrounded him, he stopped and looked down at me. i should have been running away, but the thought of a human flower hybreed intrigued me. out of no wear there was a pain in the back of my neck just below my head and things started to go black.

when i woke up, i was in an unlit room. i sat up holding my head, as i looked around. a light shown threw under the door, i got up only to fall back on the bed id been placed in. i groned as the room around me spun. the door opened only to be revieled as a bathroom as the flower-man came out with my sketchbook in his hands. he was looking threw it, i didnt dare open my mouth. he started talking to himself again,

"shes awake you know."  
>"yes i know, i want to finnish looking at the flowers first... such detail."<p>

a whimper escaped my thought that i immidiatly cursed the noise. he clapped the book closed and looked at me.

"im Zetsu... we love your drawings." i started to notice that he used two different voices when he talked to himself, the kinder sounding one was addressing me though.

"t-thank you... im Ami."

out of no where, the door burst open and a masked man barged in, "Zetsu-sempai! Leader-sama says we have a new mission!" he stopped short when he saw me, "aaawww, Zetsu has a girlin his bed."

"Tobi-san." the evil voice saidhis name and it made the masked man jump and bable like the child he sounded like. "watch he and dont let her get away." he started to leave and then stopped at the door, "and Tobi-san, dont tell any one or ill eat you." Tobi flinched dramaticly,

"but Tobi is a good boy, why would you eat Tobi?" he talked in 3rd person, it was wierd but funny. the door closed and locked, the masked Tobi turned to look at me, "who're you?"

i stared for a minute and then shook my head, "oh, im Ami... how come i cant leave? whatd i do? where am i?"

"well, all of that would be up to Zetsu-sempai to tell you, but youre in Zetsu-sempai's room." he flicked on the light and i saw that all around the top of the room were UV lights instead of normal ones, and there were flowers, most of them dangerous ones like cactus and fly traps, lined the floor and desk. "Zetsu-san likes flowers."

i smiled a little bit, "i do too."

2 months later my 18th birthday passed and ive never been out side of Tobi's and Zetsu's conjoining rooms, i learned thatthe talking to himself thing was because he had somthing like split personality but not exactly. more like two people melded togeather. Tobi plays with me when hes around and i take care of Zetsu's plants for him. im not really sure why he wants me here though.

the sound of water sprinkling into mirical grow, Tobi and i were on oposite sides of the room watering the flowers.

"hey Tobi-san, why cant i see the rest of the base?"

"nnn... Tobi is a good boy, so he cant tell you."

i stopped watering the flowers andturned to the lolipop masked man-child, "but why not? ... dont you miss youre home or any thing?"

"... no, Tobi likes it here. does Ami-chan miss home?"

"well, not really home, as much as the flower field i used to hang out it." i went and got my sketch book from under the bed, it had dust all over it because i had stopped drawing because every thing was the same alll the time. i oppened it to the unfinnished drawing from the day of my obduction and showed it to him.

"Zetsu-sempai!" he started flipping the pages after that, he stopped on one and held it to my face, "where is this?"

"its my room from back home."  
>"you have flowers in youre room like Zetsu-sempai does!"<p>

"ssshhh! Tobi, Zetsu said he'll eat us if were loud like that!" i whisper-yelled at him. Zetsu had added a new scar to my arm when id screamed once. Tobi had been under the bed and scared me when he grabbed my ancle, hed appologised for 3 weeks straight because he made Zetsu bite me.

"Tobi thinks Zetsu-sempai likes Ami-chan... Tobi thinks thats why hes keeping you here." to be honest that thought hadnt ever crossed my mind, but not that he had me thinking of it,Zetsu did bring me new kinds of flowers when i hinted that i wanted to see somthing different and hed brought me new art supplies once.

"hey Tobi-san, if i asked you to go buy somthing for me, would you?"

"of course! Tobis a good boy, hed do any thing you asked."

i smiled at him, "well, would Tobi buy me sewing supplies and black and red fabric?" the man-child nodded and then ran out the door, locking me in behind him. i finnished watering all the flowers and then sat on Zetsu's bed and looked at all the screanery id never see again.

about 4 hours later Tobi camr back with bags full of stuff for me to play with. he watched me make most of it but i made him a picture for him to color so i could finnish it and put it on.

i came out of the bathroom a bit unsure of what id just made, "T-Tobi-Sempai...?"

he turned to look at me and i could see his only visable eye widen when he saw me, "Ami-chan?"  
>i blushed a bit, "w-well, what do you think?"<p>

"Tobi thinks it looks like youre going swimming!" he started giggling after that and my blush got deeper.

"i think she looks delicious." i heard Zetsu's dark side from behind me. i spun around to see him and didnt know what to do. i hadnt planned any thing past making the outfit. he walked up to me, "for once i agree, you do look delicious," his lighter side said as he touched the cloud on my right brest. "red velvet huh?"

"hehehe, Tobi thinks he should leave for this..." and with that he went threw the conjoining bathroom and closed both doors. i gulped,

"youre not going to eat me are you?" he smirked at me, it scared me a bit. he pushed me on the bed and took off his cloak.

"i have a bag of seeds that need planting~" he started taking off the rest of his clothes as he crawled ontop of me. i could see myself reflected in the pools of amber he had for eyes; terror was strewn across my face.

he kissed me with out another word but it wasnt harsh like i imagened it would be, it was more wanting than any thing else. it felt like every nerv in my body got amplified and turned into pure elextricity. a cold chill went down my spine to my fingure tips and my logical mind fadded into the distance. i kissed him back and the kiss started to get deeper and rougher untill he started biting me. not hard, but it turned me on. i could see this might become a problum later. my fingures tangled in his hair, but before any thing 'fun' could happen, the door bust open causing Zetsu and i to jump up. an angry looking man with orange hair and lots of piercings, a cowering Tobi held by his colar like a scared puppy took the place of the door that had been blocking out the rest of the world for so long.

"Tobis not a good boy... he had to... sorry Ami-chan."

Zetsu luckily still had his pants on so he was standing infront of the bed now, "you cant take her. we wont let you." his darker side was defending me for once.

"you know the rules Zetsu." the man just short of yelled, i swear the angry auro surrounding him was olmost tangible. he tossed Tobi into the room and onto his face.

i went to get up and help Zetsu fight the 'leader' Tobi had talked about but another sharp pain hit me in the back of the neck and the last thing i saw before i blacked out again was a white flower.

again i woke up with a killer headache. i didnt even bother to try to get up again, i just figured i was dead and there wasnt a point. i wouldve thought the room was spinning if there was any light to see it, but i could deffinatly feel it. i spent a week or so in what i figured to be a cell, i just wished for somthing to happen, good or bad.

out of no where a light appeared. heavan? no, there was no chance of a ninja going to heavan, even one as poor a specimen as me. so death then? for real this time?

a girl with blue hair and a white flower walked up to the bars of my cage, i scowled at her. she was the one to knock me out, she had the white flower in her hair that i saw before. id never hated a flower before.

she spoke, "Pein-Sama wants to see you." i didnt answer her, i just glared. she didnt say any thing more, just a simple jesture and then i was covered in some white stuff and i had to fallow her. i wasnt entirly sure what it was but i didnt really care either.

she lead me to a huge room with a giant statue in the middle, i fell to my knees infront of it. i noticed a familiar figure in the center, directly infront of me but afout 20 feet ahead. i glared up at it and growled, i didnt have alot of energy but i got to my feet andtried to run and punch him in the face but he caught my fist. it wasnt all that unexpected to be honest, but it was worth it, i didnt want to go out with out some kind of a fight. i didnt know what else to do so i bit the hand that held me and wouldnt let go. not untill he punched me in the chest and made me spit up blood, i could have just left it in my mouth if i wasnt choking on it.

i backed up 2 steps and just glared at Pein as i gripped my chest. "what do you want? ... if you want to kill me DO IT! ... you could have already, so why havent you?" it hurt to talk, none the less yell. he snickered a little bit,

"because i was going to tell you you could stay if you could prove some worth to us," i was trying my best to stayon my feet, i was weak and in pain, "... but you obviously have worth to Zetsu and Tobi... and even when you know you have no chance you still refure to fall to youre enimy. thats value enough to have a maid around here." he started to walk away and i was going to yell but then i saw Zetsu farther back. he sank intothe ground only to appear infront of me,

" to answer youre questions, i took you because i felt some kind of connection with you, and you couldnt leave because i didnt want any one else to have you," he wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "the flowers talk to me, i know more about you than any one else... and i still want to know more." my eyes widened as he said this and i realised he had used his teliporting jutsu to take us to the flower field id been taken from

i looked around, it was even more beautifull than id remembered and the crisp fresh air was more than id imagened. i turned back to Zetsu with the biggest smile id ever had.

he whiped some blood off my face and then kissed me again. "stay with me?"

"yes"


End file.
